Sin máscaras
by HeiMao3
Summary: Todo pasó por culpa de un akuma que les vino de sobreaviso. Ambos se habían quedado sin energía sin siquiera usar sus poderes. Ladybug quiso huir, pero en el intento casi cae y es Chat Noir quien la salva. Sin tiempo, ambos se ven en una situación que habían evitado por mucho tiempo.


**Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 1200 (con título)

 **Personajes:** Adrien, Marinette

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Miraculous: les adventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y asociados.

* * *

·

·

·

 **Sin máscaras**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Desgraciadamente, cuando descubrieron quién se encontraba tras la máscara, ambos quedaron un tanto decepcionados. Realmente, no se esperaban que su amor platónico estuviera más cerca de lo que pensaban y mucho menos se imaginaban cuán idealizados se tenían el uno al otro.

Quizás "decepcionados" no era la palabra, pero no sabían poner otra. ¿Cómo habían sido tan ciegos? Se tenían en frente el uno al otro y no eran capaces de verse.

Todo pasó por culpa de un akuma que les vino de sobreaviso. Ambos se habían quedado sin energía sin siquiera usar sus poderes. Ladybug, en su intento por esconderse, resbaló y Chat Noir, sin tiempo para decidir si esconderse o salvarla, no lo pensó dos veces para correr hacia ella y atraparla al vuelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó al tiempo que la dejaba en el suelo.

— No tenemos tiempo. — protestó al oír el sonido intermitente de sus pendientes.

Ladybug tomó su yo-yo, preparada para lanzarlo, pero el continuo paso de la gente huyendo de la escena del crimen la detuvo. Era peligroso salir de allí volando por los aires y transformarse a medio camino.

El rubio vio las intenciones de su compañera de irse, pero a último momento, la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró con él hacia un callejón, justo cuando el último pitido sonó. En frente de él, apareció su compañera de clase. Su incredulidad lo llevó a hacer oídos sordos al sonido de alerta de su anillo, dejando ver su identidad.

Estando en el callejón, no llamaban la atención de la gente que huía del ataque del akuma.

— Adrien… — pronunció ella.

— Ladybug… — contestó en apenas un susurro, mordiéndose la lengua inmediatamente después.

Marinette se vio ensombrecida por Ladybug. ¿Acaso él no la reconocía? Dolida, se zafó del agarre de Adrien y dio media vuelta, evitándose el mirarlo.

— Alimenta a tu kwami. Nos vemos en Trocadero en media hora.

El rubio no pudo articular palabra antes de que la chica de coletas desapareciera ante él. Plagg, salió de detrás de él y flotó a su lado.

— Haz caso a la chica y dame mi camembert.

Adrien obedeció por inercia. Aquello había sido una gran revelación. No se esperaba que tras la máscara de Ladybug, su amor platónico, estuviera Marinette, su compañera de clases. Decir que estaba sorprendido y confuso, era poco.

·

Habían derrotado al akuma casi en silencio. Las órdenes que se daban el uno al otro sonaban vacías. El _"bien hecho"_ al final, no se dio.

Estaban de pie en el tejado de Kidz TV, sin mirarse, aguantando los últimos instantes antes de que su miraculous se quedara sin energía.

— ¿Por qué no querías revelar tu identidad? — preguntó él, sorprendiendo a la chica — ¿Acaso no confiabas en mi?

— Confío en ti, Chat. Eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

— ¿Y en Adrien? — aquella pregunta no le sorprendió en absoluto. De un modo u otro, lo esperaba.

— Es Adrien quien no es capaz de ver más allá de mi. — contestó señalándose a sí misma.

— Eso no es cierto, Ladybug — mentalmente, se regañó a sí mismo por no llamarla por su verdadero nombre.

— Ah, ¿no? — la chica había avanzado unos pasos hasta llegar a su altura. Estaba molesta. Él estaba mintiéndole a ella y a sí mismo. — Creo que está de más decir que no debes decirle a nadie.

Sin dejar que respondiera, lanzó su yo-yo para desaparecer entre los edificios de París.

·

El fin de semana había pasado muy lento para su gusto. Había estado ocupado en las sesiones de modelaje y clases de piano, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa, más bien, en otra persona.

— Marinette, ¿puedo hablar contigo? — la había visto entrar a clase y sentarse detrás de él, como siempre, pero prefirió esperar a la salida.

La chica estaba en compañía de Alya, quien no le dio tiempo a su amiga a responder cuando decidió desaparecer y darles espacio.

— ¿Qué pasa Adrien?

— Quiero saber por qué. — Marinette lo miró extrañada — ¿Por qué desapareciste? Podríamos haber… llegado a algo.

— No hubiera salido nada bueno de eso.

— Pero…

— Tú solo quieres mi máscara Adrien. ¿Qué tanto conoces a quien está debajo?

— ¿Y tú? Tú tampoco me conoces. — se defendió.

— Como Adrien, eres alguien reservado. Mucho. Lo poco que he podido ver a través de ti, es que eres alguien sensible, que quiere querer y ser querido. Alguien que se preocupa por los demás. Como Chat Noir, te sueltas, eres feliz y buscas que los demás también lo sean. A los dos les preocupa no llegar a ser lo que se espera de ellos.

Adrien se sorprendió de las palabras de Marinette. Había acertado en muchas cosas y de las otras, no estaba seguro de querer darle la razón.

— Ahora que sé quién está bajo la máscara de Chat Noir… todo encaja. Con o sin máscara, siempre te he querido. — dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

— Pero…

— No. No digas nada. Ahora lo sabes. Yo… — Marinette hizo un intento por mirarle a los ojos, pero no se sintió capaz — lo siento. — se disculpó antes de salir corriendo.

·

Los días pasaban y entre ellos, la relación parecía no cambiar. Que Ladybug y Chat Noir salvaran el día era costumbre, pero que Adrien y Marinette se mostraran un tanto indiferentes el uno con el otro, no tanto.

Marinette estaba entre contenta y dolida. Al fin le había dicho que le quería, pero él no le correspondía. Con eso, sentía que él mismo le había confirmado que ella no era lo que se esperaba de Ladybug.

En cambio, Adrien, esos días que decidió darle espacio, la observó en silencio. Había gestos que no se le escapaban, su actitud y su temple. ¿Cómo estuvo tan ciego de no ver que ella en verdad era Ladybug?

— Marinette — la llamó antes de que saliera de clase — necesito hablar contigo.

— Ahora no…

— Por favor. — pidió.

Marinette asintió y le siguió, dejando atrás a una curiosa Alya.

— Después de lo que dijiste, me puse a pensar y he llegado a una conclusión. — empezó a hablar cuando llegaron a un sitio más apartado.

— Y es…

— De algún modo, tú aceptaste tanto a Chat como a mi. Incluso antes de saber la verdad.

— Adrien, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

El chico tomó la mano de ella y la acercó a su pecho, donde estaba latiendo acelerado su corazón.

— Todo de mi ama todo de ti. Desde el primer día en que te vi — se apresuró a hablar — Con tus defectos y virtudes. Con tus más y tus menos, quiero estar contigo. — al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, sonrió. — Te quiero, Marinette.

— Repítelo. — se escapó de sus labios sonrientes.

— Te quiero.

— No, eso no. Di mi nombre. Por favor.

En un principio, Adrien se sorprendió por la petición, pero a los pocos segundos comprendió el porqué.

— Marinette — la vio cerrar los ojos y sonreír — Marinette, Marinette, Marinette.

Adrien repitió su nombre al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a las mejillas de ella. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos, quedándose prendada de los verdes de él.

— Te quiero, Adrien — Marinette sintió cómo ambos se acercaban el uno al otro — _Mon chaton_ — susurró, antes de que sus labios se encontraran en un beso.

* * *

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado el shot. Conste en acta también que este shot participa en el concurso de fics de la página de Facebook "Miraculous Ladybug Latinoamérica"

HeiMao3


End file.
